unexpected_and_unplannedfandomcom-20200214-history
Unexpected and Unplanned Wiki
Welcome to Unexpected and Unplanned Wiki 'Unexpected and Unplanned' is an American teen fiction book written on the website Wattpad by author GallifreyGod. The story is based around a young 16 year old girl who finds out she is going to be a teen mother. The book stars Jenna Ortega as Kelsi Kohler, Jack Kelly as Winn Wilson, and Millie Bobby Brown as Aspen Scanlon. Further cast includes Marisol Nichols, David Harbour, Skeet Ulrich. Kalani Hilliker, Jessica Capshaw, Grant Gustin, Cierra Ramirez, Jordan Calloway, David Cubitt, Debra Messing, Elle Lively McBroom, George Clooney, Dove Cameron, and Peyton List. Plot Kelsi Kohler is a pretty average girl. Although she isn't popular, she's very intelligent. Wherever she is, you're most likely to see her with her nose in a textbook, studying vigorously so she can achieve the life she has planned out for herself. Although she is usually a very well behaved girl, one night her best friend, Aspen Scanlon, convinces her to blow off some steam and go to a party. After making the mistake of getting intoxicated, she ends up chatting with Football Captain and popular boy, Winn Wilson. One thing leads to another and she finds out that her life is forever changed. She's pregnant. Even though she is now stuck in a massive predicament, she tries desperately to make her way through it. Winn is thrown off by the news that he is going to be a father at only 16 with a girl he barely knows, but he also wants to do the right thing and stick by. Through ups and downs, health issues and bullying, Kelsi and Winn set out on a new adventure that neither of them knew had in store. Cast & Characters * Jenna Ortega as Kelsi Kohler * Jack Kelly as Winn Wilson * Millie Bobby Brown as Aspen Scanlon * Kalani Hilliker as Jasmine Soutas * Marisol Nichols as Valerie Kohler * David Harbour as Will Kohler * Cierra Ramirez as Kaydi Kohler * Elle Lively McBroom as Kenzi Kohler * Jessica Capshaw as Tess Wilson * Skeet Ulrich as Scott Wilson * Grant Gustin as Dax Wilson * Jordan Calloway as Baron Grey * Dove Cameron as Addison Matlin * Peyton List as Madison Matlin * David Cubitt as Mark Scanlon * Debra Messing as Sarah Scanlon * George Clooney as John Soutas Chapter Summaries # Chapter One - Predicament # Chapter Two - Up to You # Chapter Three - Heartbeat # Chapter Four - Antagonistic # Chapter Five - Support, Or Lack Of # Chapter Six - A Fearful Experience # Chapter Seven - Show Off # Chapter Eight - The 'S' Word # Chapter Nine - Secrets Out # Chapter Ten - Movin' On Up # Chapter Eleven - Duo Date Disaster # Chapter Twelve - I'm Coming Home # Chapter Thirteen - Carbon Copy # Chapter Fourteen - Risk Part 1 # Chapter Fifteen - RIsk Part 2 # Chapter Sixteen - Birthday Baby # Chapter Seventeen - Hitting a Snag # Chapter Eighteen - Synonym for Scared # Chapter Nineteen - Rainy Day # Chapter Twenty - Rumor Has It # Chapter Twenty One - My Struggle # Chapter Twenty Two - A Hand to Hold # Chapter Twenty Three - Sneaky Surprises # Chapter Twenty Four - Speak Your Truth # Chapter Twenty Five - Labor Pains # Chapter Twenty Six - Sorry Doesn't Cut It # Chapter Twenty Seven - Provide Over Pride # Chapter Twenty Eight - Soldier # Chapter Twenty Nine - A Win for Winn # Chapter Thirty - a Fear of Flying Part 1 # Chapter Thirty One - A Fear of Flying Part 2 # Epilogue - Hello Future Book Playlist (Spotify) * It is What it Is by Kacey Musgraves * Landslide by Fleetwood Mac * Fade Away by Craig Gray * I Don't Believe You by P!nk * Lovely by Billie Eilish & Khalid * Looking Too Closely by Fink * Small Bump by Ed Sheeran * Helium by Sia * Sign of the Times by Harry Styles * Lost & Found' by Pia Mia * Camouflage by Selena Gomez * Dusk 'Till Dawn by Kurt Hugo Schneider * Unsteady by X Ambassadors & Erich Lee * Exit Wounds by The Script * Gold' by Echos * I Could Use a Love Song by Maren Morris * Little Light Acoustic by Lewis Watson * How to Save a Life by Nilu * Where's My Love by SYML Usernames * Kelsi Kohler - @KelsiPie9 * Winn Wilson - ''@''WinnerWilson * Aspen Scanlon - @BadAsspen * Jasmine Soutas - @OfficialJasmineSoutas * Valerie Kohler - @ValKohler3 * Will Kohler - @KohlerLaw * Tess Wilson - @MamaWilson2 * Dax Wilson - @Daxilicious * Scott Wilson - @Scottland98 * Kaydi Kohler - @KaydiKinz * Baron Grey - @GrizzlyGrey54 * Addison Matlin - @AddzMatlin * Madison Matlin - @MadzMatlin Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Chapter Summaries Category:Locations Category:Character Types